1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to containers of the type which are provided with a cap incorporating annular members which must be rotated into predetermined positions relative to one another to permit the outflow of liquid from the container.
2. Description of Related Art
It has previously been proposed to provide a container closure having a pouring spout and a combination locking device controlling the opening of the spout, so that the contents of the container can be accessed only by a person who is informed as to the combination required to open the spout.
One such container is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,577, issued Jan. 1, 1974 to John Levey and which has annular coaxially disposed rotatable annular locking elements for retaining a pivotal portion of the closure in a closed position by rotating the annular elements into predetermined indexed registering positions, the pivotal portion of the closure can be pivoted so as to provide a passageway which permits pouring of the contents of the container.
It is, however, a disadvantage of this prior container closure that the annular elements, which control the pivoting and closing of the pouring passageway, do not also control the retention of the cap on its container.
More particularly, the present inventor has perceived that there is a need for a lockable container for use, for example, by a child, which can be released, by appropriate actuation of a combination-type locking device, to allow the contents of the container to be poured from the container, and in addition which also enables the cap to be entirely removed from the container, for the purpose of refilling the container, under the control of the locking device.